


Regret

by kit_katsuki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, So so sorry, anyway what do i tag this as, at all, im sorry, its not what you think, my friend cried when i had her read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_katsuki/pseuds/kit_katsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto surprises Kuroo in the middle of the night with a big secret and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Bokuto and Kuroo were sending SICK MEMES to each other when Kuroo fucks up the meme-y atmosphere and send him "yo _BRO_ look outside" and Bokuto is like "yo what the FUCK" when he looks outside and sees Kuroo.

  
" _BRO_ " they say in unision as kuroo does 37 cartwheels over to Bokuto and kicks him in the FUCKING face. "I'm here for u........ _bro_......" he kisses Bokutos booboo and a soft "no homo" escapes his lips.

  
"But _bro_..." Boku no Pico whispers, groping Kurro's love muffins. "Im.............. full homo............."

  
"yes" Kamina moans in wontons. "this is my keikaku..." he sensually strokes bologna's eyebrows. "I too am full homo.... i was crossing my fingers when i told u no homo................ bro..... "

  
"Let's take this inside, my large yaoi man!!!" Bokuto screamed. "I cannot help myself... you are so hot i wanna hoot you... " kuroko moans again. "i wanna hoot you so bad..."

  
" _Bro_ tokuto my beef whistle wants your hot owl body." Kuroo moans as he thrusts his purple headed yogurt squirter at his owl bf. he is naked now. they both are.

  
"Nyaa Kuroo my heat-seeking moisture missile is ready to fire....... full homo......." Baking Soda says as his owl DICK™ is now ready for use. "please _bro_..... i _b(ro)_ eg of you...."

  
"tHats hot." Kuoo says as he gets on his knees. "I call this move the breastfeeder but with a penis." he nomz on Bo's thundersword with his cat tongue. Bokuk hoots in pure ecstasy as the last remaining threads of his hererosexuality are mercilessly torn apart. "hows it feel....... _bro_..............?" kurokurororo asks while taking a break from yiffing Borito's sexy nyan cat rainbow shooter.

  
"it feels great........................ _bro_.................................." _Bro_ toku says, fucking up Kurawr's shitty bedhead up even more. "pls dont stop bro my owl stick loves it...."

  
"Anything for you....... _Bro._...." Kuroo looks at Bohemian Rhapsody's baloney poney and is now fondling his own love muscle.

  
"kur _bro_ _bro_ im gonna come _bro._." _bro_ kinkto exclaims as his hotdog dun shoots mayo all over kuroo's twink face. "sorry _bro_ " he sauseas he grabs a towel and wipes kuros face off.

  
"my meat dragon wants u _bro_..." kool aid says as his meter long king kong dong is now bigger than a small child (like hinata) "Are you ready for me to butter your biscuits because im gonna use my dingle wang doodle and make you hoot all night _bro_..."

  
"Ohohoho?" Bra says as kuroo's piss whistle enters his love hole. "im so ~~not~~  gay for you _bro_.... we should get _bro_ -married." karate starts thrusting his custard launcher and moans.

  
" _bro_ your ass is nice no homo" Koruu says as his single barreled milk gun pounds into Boobkutos lumps. "i love you.... _bro_.."

  
"Kuro _bro_ ro I'm gonna shoot my dude piston im so close bro." babe Ruth says, his baby maker dripping with vanilla milkshake.

  
All of a sudden Kuroos flesh cylinder squirts out his mayo into bagkutos donut hole. " _bro_ " they say again in unision as they come.

  
"that was amazing _bro_." ku says, sheathing his meat sword back into his pants. that he is wearing now. again. "ur owl cheeks are so soft i love them"

  
"my steamin' semen truck is fucking dead _bro_..." bruh says, holding his dong. a single tear drops down his face. "it was fun while it lasted..... lil koutarou....." he shiffs "ill owlways remember you......"

  
"oh my god _bro_ im so sorry for ur loss." kuroo puts his hand on bokki minajs shoulder and starts to cry too. now "i never thought i would kill ur creamshooter." he pulls a rose out of god knows where and hands it to bokuto.

  
"it's okay _bro_...i still love you..." baekuto sobs, holding his deceased diddle in one hand and huroos shoulder.

  
_"bro"_ another tear falls from Banana Republic's face as he sobs again.

**Author's Note:**

> for the best experience id reccomend copy/pasting this entire fic into Google Translate and listen to it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
